Revenge Is Sweet: The Sequel
by SOGH1963
Summary: The continuation of Revenge Is Sweet. I DO NOT OWN GENERAL HOSPITAL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS


_**Revenge Is Sweet: The Sequel**_

_**Mission Accomplished**_

**Chapter 1: Evidence**

Carly told Spinelli to keep looking into Dante and Brenda's past together, while she went out. She had to find magazines from 2007 because there had to be a picture or article that proved Dante guarded Brenda, and if they got closer than they were supposed to that would just be a bonus. Spinelli kept looking as Carly went to Dante's apartment to see if he had any information about Brenda. All Carly could hope was that Dante wasn't there so she wouldn't have to explain to him why she was coming to see him.

Once Carly got to the apartment building, she took the elevator to Dante's floor. She managed to get into his apartment and it was empty. No Dante. No LuLu. Perfect. Carly could search with no distractions. No interruptions. Carly searched every inch of the apartment; in drawers, under the bed, in between cushions, in the oven. She came up empty handed. There was no information or pictures, but she wasn't going to give up. If Dante and Brenda had a past, and Carly could prove that Dante has been lying the entire time, she would win. Carly walked out of Dante's apartment and drove down the roads. She pulled into a long driveway and got out of the car.

Carly walked up to the door, knocked on it and the door flung open. Sonny was standing there and asked "Carly? What are you doing here? Are the boys okay?" Carly looked at him and said "Morgan's fine, but Michael has been having nightmares no thanks to your eldest son. I am not here for the boys, I'm here to see if you have any magazine articles, newspaper articles or pictures of Brenda from 2007." Sonny told Carly to drop it, but Carly told him that she needed this and she was going to do anything to get it. Sonny tried to stop her, but Carly walked into the house and started searching the drawers. She found a magazine article on Brenda in New York City (which is where Dante guarded her). Carly walked out of Sonny's house.

Once she got back to Jason's penthouse, she read the article. _"The fabulous Brenda Barrett visited New York City from August 10, 2007- August 17, 2007. When she arrived back in Rome, she was believed to be pregnant." _That was what Carly wanted to know. She showed the article to Spinelli, but Spinelli wasn't convinced that the article was true. Carly told him that it was all they had and they were going to work with it. Spinelli, reluctantly, agreed with Carly and he insisted on helping her. Carly told Spinelli that it was a very delicate situation and one slip up can ruin it all. Spinelli agreed to help behind the scenes because the last thing he wanted was LuLu to be with Dante.

**Chapter 2: Reunited**

Carly hated to do this, but she had to convince Brenda to come to Port Charles. Carly knew how the men fall over Brenda and those that had a past with her fell over her even faster. Carly picked up the phone and dialed Brenda's number (which Spinelli had tricked out of Jason Morgan). Carly told Brenda that Sonny needed her and wanted her, but he was too embarrassed to call. Carly, being persuasive, convinced Brenda that Sonny wanted her back. Phase 1 complete. Now onto Phase 2. Get Dante into the house. The good news was it was Thanksgiving tomorrow, so Dante was going to spend Thanksgiving with Sonny. Carly didn't exactly want Sonny there when Dante and Brenda were reunited, but it could be kind of fun and she was going to be there to put the train back on the tracks if it got derailed.

The next day, Carly got Michael and Morgan out of the house. Carly wanted to take Josslyn, but she thought that Jax should spend Thanksgiving with his daughter. Michael and Morgan were so thrilled to see Sonny and eat the turkey with Sonny and Dante. When Carly, Michael and Morgan arrived Dante and LuLu were already there. Carly wasn't expecting LuLu, but she knew that the relationship would end a lot faster if LuLu was there. They all sat around the table and were getting ready to help themselves to the food, when Brenda walked in. "Hey everybody. Happy Thanksgiving" she said. Everyone turned their gaze toward Brenda. Dante's face was golden. He was clearly shocked and wasn't hiding the fact that he loved her. Carly's plan was working perfectly… so far.

Carly just had to wait for Dante and Brenda to reconnect. A hug would be nice. Sonny got up and gave Brenda a hug and then introduced Brenda to his eldest son Dante. Dante and Brenda shook hands. Carly couldn't believe it. Dante and Brenda were acting like they didn't know each other. At that moment, Carly realized that it would be really hard to reconnect the two of them but she was never going to give up. Michael and Morgan told Carly that they wanted to spend the night with Sonny. Carly agreed and just as everyone was about to leave Sonny's house, Edward came. He was here for Brenda. No one knew how Edward found out about Brenda being back in town, but he did and he insisted that Brenda come and stay with the Quartermaines. Everyone cleared out of Sonny's and went to their houses. Carly called Spinelli and told him to come to her house right away.

Moments later, Spinelli showed up and asked how the plan went. Carly told him that it was a disaster. Dante and Brenda acted like they didn't know each other. Edward came and took Brenda to the Quartermaines. Carly told Spinelli that she would have to give up, but he managed to talk her out of it. He told her that she accomplished many plans and the plan was changed more drastically than this. Carly agreed that she could still make this plan work. Spinelli admired Carly's determination to break Dante and LuLu up and he knew that this determination would finally break them up.

**Chapter 3: Exposed**

Edward was getting Alice to set up Brenda's room, while Edward and Brenda were catching up. Brenda was a little distracted and Edward picked up on that. When he asked her what was wrong, she said that she was just tired. Alice came down the stairs and said "Brenda's room is ready." Alice walked Brenda up to her room and then went back downstairs. Brenda sat on the bed. She wasn't tired, but everyone was going to bed. Brenda listened as the Quartermaines walked into their own rooms and once she was sure that they had gone to bed, she walked downstairs.

She wandered into Edward's den and just sat on Edward's couch. She looked out the window and Dante was standing there. She opened the door and asked him what he was doing at the Quartermaine mansion and that's when he told her that he was here to see her. She warned him that it could be a bad idea, but he had to make sure that they had their stories straight because Carly was getting suspicious and if Carly is getting suspicious then she probably has half the town helping her. Brenda knew Carly well enough and she believed that Dante was right. Dante said that if they were asked they would mention Alexander, but they wouldn't mention the baby.

Dante and Brenda talked about their lives and things were becoming just like the past, when Carly walked in. "Oh isn't this a wonderful surprise?" asked Carly in the most sarcastic way. Dante and Brenda looked at as worried as ever. Carly told them that she found out everything. When asked, Dante and Brenda told Carly about Alexander. When Carly said there was more, they denied it. She knew about the baby, but she decided to hold that theory close to her and she ultimately had the upper hand in the situation. Dante and Brenda were going to get tricked into spilling the other half of the story.

Once Carly left, Dante and Brenda continued to talk about their past. It wasn't until Dante kissed Brenda that she told him to leave. LuLu loved Dante so much and Brenda didn't want to be responsible for breaking them up. Like father, like son; When Dante kissed her, she couldn't back off. It was like when Sonny kissed her. They were passionately kissing when the sound of books dropping made them stop and turn toward the door. Their faces were filled with shock and Dante got up and ran toward the door.

Brenda couldn't believe it. The one thing she didn't want to see happen is happening right before her eyes. Dante grabbed LuLu before she could run out, it was obvious she was fighting back tears, and he tried to explain what she had walked in on. LuLu didn't want to hear it. There was no way Dante could explain kissing Brenda. LuLu broke free of Dante's grip and ran as if she was being chased by a cheetah. There was no way Dante could catch up with her. Brenda apologized for possibly ruining Dante and LuLu's relationship and then she told Dante to go be with LuLu and to blame the whole kiss on her. Dante didn't want to blame Brenda, but if he didn't he would lose LuLu forever. So he headed to his apartment.

**Chapter 4: The Unexpected**

Edward came down the stairs and asked what all the noise was all about. Brenda told Edward that it was no big deal, but Edward didn't believe it especially when he saw the magazines that LuLu had dropped. Brenda said that the magazines were hers and she got spooked and dropped them, Edward told Brenda to get some sleep and then he walked upstairs to go back to bed. Brenda walked toward the window and just starred out it. Carly may know more than she's letting on and that's all Brenda could think of. If Carly knew about the baby, she would tell LuLu and that would just be more trouble. Brenda had to stop the drama that was about to be created, so she ran out of the mansion and walked over to Dante's apartment. She had to make sure LuLu believed that the kiss Brenda's fault and not Dante's.

Meanwhile, LuLu ran up to the Metro Court Restaurant where she ran into Carly. Carly asked LuLu what was wrong, but judging by the tears in LuLu's eyes and Carly's knowledge, she knew. "Dante and I broke up. I caught him kissing Brenda Barrett." Carly put on her mischievous smile. Carly didn't plan on it happening now or like this, but she owed it to Brenda. LuLu asked Carly why she was smiling and Carly told her that she had planned this, well not them kissing but just about everything else. LuLu looked at Carly as if she were mad at Carly, but she thanked Carly for showing her that Dante is truly like his father. WOW Carly didn't expect that.

Brenda arrived at Dante's apartment and when he asked what she was doing, she said that she came to make sure LuLu believed the story. Dante told Brenda that he hadn't seen LuLu, but he knew where she might be. He told Brenda that LuLu would probably be at the Metro Court Restaurant talking to Carly. Brenda headed to the Metro Court where she caught LuLu running out. Brenda stopped her and told her that the kiss wasn't Dante's fault. LuLu just told Brenda that she had better stop protecting Dante and then she ran off. Brenda walked into the Metro Court where Carly was standing at the front desk. The minute Carly saw Brenda, she ran toward her. She told Brenda that she had never liked her, but now that changed. Brenda was truly confused because Carly had tried to avoid her and if she did see her, she would find a way to ruin her life. Carly told Brenda about wanting Dante and LuLu broken up because of what happened to Michael and Brenda actually made tat happen. Under those circumstances, Brenda agreed that Carly did what she had to do. Carly asked Brenda if they could be friends and Brenda agreed that they could work on it.

Back at Dante's apartment LuLu was just about to forgive Dante, but he had something to say first. "I guarded Brenda back in 2007 and we got close… too close. I got her pregnant" said Dante. LuLu looked at him and decided that she would tell him off and never forgive him. Once she told him off, she ran out of the apartment and into her dad's house where she would live until she could find a man that would be honest to her and love her.


End file.
